Simply Dead
by lozzie15
Summary: Sonny returns to Condor studio's after a holiday to Japan only to be faced with a horrific discovery. And she must fight for her life against the ones she loves. Read and review :  from the author of Trapped with a murderer :D
1. Chapter 1

Simply dead

Heya! Lauren the Author of Trapped with a murderer :) Since you all loved Trapped with a murderer ive decided to write another horror story :) My other fic's Poof and 28 hours later will be updated asap :) I also want to thank Becca and Ginny for continyed support and lovley reviews! I also want to thank Lucy )Channy lover) and her brother Luke for reading and reviewing! :D Im glad you loved Trapped with a murderer guys! :D So anyways... Yeah Expect this story to be full of horror and cliffy;s :D

Here's the summery :) My fist fanfiction of 2011! :D

Summery:

Sonny returns to Condor studio's after a holiday to Japan only to be faced with a horrific discovery. And she must fight for her life against the ones she loves.

Sonny's POV

I got out of the taxi grinning. I was finally back! I grabbed my bag and stepped out of the taxi into the wind and rain. Not very pleasent to come back too but i was still happy. I couldent wait to see my cast and Chad! I grabbed my suitcsases and made my way over to the studio's. I looked at the sky. It was grey and grim. Rain was pouring and the wind was wafting my hair everywhere. I frowned. It was getting dark early. I looked at my watch. It was only half past four.

Ignoring the uneasy feeling in my stomach i walked into the studio's. It was dark and gloomy. This was majorly weird. Since when did Mr Condor switch off all the lights and make it all eerie and dark inside? It was the third of January not exactly Halloween...Were they planning to shout ''Suprise!...Suprise! welcome back Sonny!'' I half expected Chad and my cast to jump out at me laughing. But they dident. It was so quiet. Where was everybody?

The uneeasy feeling in my stomach got worse. ''Anyone?'' I shouted. ''Hello!'' I carried on down the dark corridors. Did they close the studio's down? I was starting to get scared. I grabbed a tee stump which was on the floor and used it for defence. When i reached the prophouse i gulped. I squeezed the door knob and prised the door open.

''Sonny?''

I spun round so fast i went dizzy. I looked at the person who was behind me. Chad. It was Chad. I let out a sigh of relief and dropped the tree stump.

''Chad?'' What happend here?...Where is everybody? I said slowly.

I looked at Chad. He looked different. His face was white and he had dark circles under his eyes. He dident look like the Chad i used to know.

''Chad..Tell me whats wrong'' I shouted in his face.

I was scared now Every instinct in my body was telling me to run away from here...From by boyfriend who looked like he dident recognise me.

''Chad?..Dont you remember me?...Its Sonny!'' I shouted.

His eyes looked blank and emotionless. He spoke like a robot.

''Hello Sonny'' He said emotionlessly.

Then he dissapeard right infront of me. His face was grim.

I blinked.

I needed to find out what was going on and fast.

Review! :D

Lauren xxxxxxxxxxxx

See if u can guess whats wrong with Chad


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sonny's POV

''Chad?' I shouted. I was freaked out. I fingerd my pocket for my mobile. I fished it out and punched in my moms mobile number. I waited for the dilaing tone. But there wasent one. The line went dead. I had loads of signal so why wouldent it let me ring my mom? I put my phone back into my pocket. Breathing heavily i carried on down the corridor. I had to find my cast. They would tell me what was going on. I ran up to mine and Tawni's dressing room. The door was slightly open ajar. I walked through the door. I looked round and gasped. Everything was coated in dust.

Tawni's lipsticks were scatterd on the floor. She would never drop her makeup. So why did our dressing room look like it had been abandoned for months? Where are you guys? I whisperd. Suddenly i heard a huge clap of thunder. I had to get out. I was too scared. I made for the door but it had slammed shut. I tried the door knob. Locked. I started banging ferociously on the door. ''Guys! is that you?...Stop playing around its not funny!'' I screamed. Then i heard faint music. I span round scared. The music was very faint but i could make out the song.

I'm used to being on my own  
Keeping my heart shut down  
If I don't go there I won't get hurt  
But the pretty girl said "If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"  
And I like the way she talks

And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

So tell me to ready  
Cause things are getting heavy  
And I don't wanna fall apart  
Cause spendin' time with you is all I wanna do  
You know it's scary givin' up your heart

But you give me that something  
Been waitin' so long  
And I make you smile  
That's why I wrote this song

And I, la la la la like the way you spin my world around  
And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

I'm riskin', one kiss is all that it's takin'  
Body shakin', heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain

And I, la la la la like the way she spins my world around  
And my hea- hea- hea- heart's good for one more kick

So how do we do this?  
Cause I believe you're worth it  
How do we do this?  
What to take, and is it gonna break me down?  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
So you better come round, I'm down  
How do we do this?

I clutched the nearest thing close to me. I was shaking so badly. I couldent say anything. The song i could hear was faint but it was the song Chad sang to me when we broke up. But now it sounded like it had been put in a horror movie as the creepy music. The song repeated itself. I clutched my ears begging the song to stop. This had to be Chad and my cast messing with me. But then i rememberd Chad's face back on the corridor. His facial expression. I couldent read it.

I took a deep breath and ran back up to the door. I started banging on it again. ''Help!'' I screamed. The song got louder in my ears. It was deafening me. I started to cry. What the hell was going on? Why cant i find my cast? Whats wrong with Chad?

''Sonny.''

I turned round startled. Tawni was stood infront of me. She looked exactly the same as Chad. Her face was ghostly white and she had dark circles under her eyes. Her lips were pale and thin. ''Tawni?'' I shouted. She just nodded her head slowly. ''Whats going on?'' I murmerd. Tawni stared at me. She looked like she was about to start crying.

''Litsen'' Was all she said.

I moaned. ''Litsen to what?...Why are you guys playing mind games with me?'' I shouted. Tawni dident say anything.

''Litsen'' she repeated.

Her voice was emotionless. Her expression...I couldent read it...

''Tawni..Tell me whats...''

But i was cut off by...screaming. I gasped and looked at Tawni. She was stood in the doorway. I could hear very faint screaming. I could hear my cast...and Chad screaming. Heart stoppping crys out for help. It was as if i could hear the sound of an old horror movie. Tears started to flood my eyes.

Then the screaming stopped. I was shaking. Tawni was still in the doorway. I turned to look at her. ''What..What happend while i was away Tawni?'' I stutterd. I could hear her blood curdling screams in my head. But she looked okay. What was going on?

Demanding answers i stepped towards her. ''Whats going on?'' I said coldly. I epected her to burst out laughing shouting ''Got you Sonny!'' Then Chad and the others would appear and start laughing and welcoming me back. But her expression stayed the same.

Then she turned to leave. ''No!...Dont go'' I shouted. I ran forwards and attempted to grab her. I gasped. My hand went straight through her shoulder.

I started to scream.

REview! :D

lauren xxxxxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sonny's POV

i stared at my hand. This was impossible. I couldent breathe. I was shaking uncontrolably. When i looked up from my hand Tawni was gone. ''Was that a joke!'' I screamed. ''Your crazy!'' I carried on banging on the door. ''Please let me out!'' I screamed. ''Whats going on!'' Then my leg vibrated. I jumped back so far i collapsed on Tawni's couch. Then i realised it was my phone. Shaking i answerd it slowly.

''He...h...hello?'' i whimperd.

''Sonny?...Are you okay?'' It was my mom.

I wanted to tell ger everything...About Chad and Tawni...The way my arm went straight through her...Maybe it was my mind playing tricks on me

''Sonny?'' She repeated.

''Yes...Errm..Hi mom'' I stutterd trying to keep my cool.

''Hey...I orderd pizza and ive got the latest Harry Potter film..So you coming home?'' She said.

''Err... Yeah'' I said.

''So its extra peperoni...and stringy cheese...;'' I cut her off.

''Mom..I cant find Chad and my cast anywhere'' I said.

Silence.

Then i could hear the song through the phone...The same song which was playing before Tawni appeard.

I'm used to being on my own  
Keeping my heart shut down  
If I don't go there I won't get hurt  
But the pretty girl said "If you're never ever gonna get hurt again, are you ever going to feel another thing, my friend?"  
And I like the way she talks...

It was faint again. I clutched my phone.

Then my mom spoke again.

''Sonny...You dont know do you?...I..i thought they told you...i orderd the pizza so i could tell you...''

My blood ran cold. My heart started thumping.

''Wha...what is it mum?'' I stutterd.

Her voice broke. She was crying.

''Sonny...Chad,Tawni,Zora,Nico and Grady died last month...They found them..dead...last month...nothing explains what killed them...They were inside the studio's''

I couldent move. I couldent speak. All what was going through my head was my hand going straight through Tawni's shoulder.

''Their dead?'' I stutterd.

Tears were streaming down my face.

Suddenly the line went dead.

I screamed and dropped my phone.

Suddenly the door flew open. Chad was stood in the doorway. His eyes were expressionless.

''What happend to you?..Your..My mom...said...''

I tried to get the words out.

Chad smiled.

''We're simply dead Sonny'' He said.

Then he lunged for my throat.

REview! :)

Next chapter will tell you what exactly happened to Chad and the randoms :)

Lauren xxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wednesday December 3rd 2010

7:35pm

Chad's POV

Me and the randoms were in the prophouse. I was sat on the couch near the window looking outside at the sky. It was a full moon. I sighed. I wish Sonny could be here with me. She had gone to Japan. On vacation. She had left me to ''Look after'' The randoms. The randoms were'nt that bad. I considerd them as my frenemy's. Tawni,Nico,Grady and Zora were watching a movie. A horror movie. And yeah i admit i dont like watching horror movies when its a full moon. Yeah call me supersticios..i dont care.

I continued to stare at the moon. It was raining outside and realy windy. CDC''s hair must not get messy. I heard the random's shouts. They sounded freaked out.

''Ewww thats gross!'' Tawni shouted.

Tawni!...Move your arm..I cant see the dead guy!'' Zora yelled.

''This is awesome!'' Nico and Grady yelled.

I sighed. Boy it was hot in here. I stood up and streched. Then i made way for the window. ''Chad..What you doing?'' Zora said. ''Juts opening the window'' I said. I opened the window. A soft breeze of rain and wind hit my face. Ahhh that felt nice.

''Chad!...Close the window..theres a storm!'' Tawni yelled. She jumped up and paused the film ignoring the protests from the others.

Then she looked at me. She looked frightened. ''Whats...Whats that?'' She murmerd pointing behind me. Zora and the boys looked scared too. ''Have they been testing chemicals or something?'' Zora murmerd.

I stared at the green eerie mist. It was seeping through the window. ''Get out!'' I shouted. Zora ran up to the door. ''Its locked!'' She screamed. The mist had filled up the room now. I began to feel faint. ''Its making me feel...'' Tawni said. Then i saw blood trickeling out of her nose and ears. I was breathless. We were knelt on the floor. I could hardly breathe. I started to choke. ''Tawni..Your bleeding'' I gasped. She sstarted to cry. ''Help!'' Nico croaked.

My eyes were shutting. I felt weak and tired. I just wanted Sonny.

''Guys?'' I murmerd.

I could feel blood seeping out of my mouth.

''What?'' Thy moaned in unison.

''I...i...your not that bad for randoms'' I murmerd.

Zora laughed weakly. ''Your not so bad yourself pooper'' She gasped.

Nico,Grady and Tawni agreed. Through pathetic moans.

The room was thick with green mist. My eyes were shutting.

I looked around. The others were lieing on the floor. ''Guys?'' I murmerd.

They dident answer.

They were dead...The randoms were dead and i was next...

Tears and blood streamed down my face.

Then i closed my eyes.

''Bye Sonny'' i murmerd.

Review :)

Lauren xxxxxxx


End file.
